Frozen Trust
by FightForLife
Summary: Pitch is defeated, and now it's back to life as usual for the Guardians. With one exception - Jack Frost. Tooth is ecstatic for their new addition, and for the new friendship she hopes to form with the boy. But as he becomes more and more prominent in her life, will she let him break the ice over her heart? Will she trust him enough to let her scars show? [[Rainbow Snowcone ]]


Brrrr. The woman's feathers ruffled, shaking as she rubbed warmth into her arms. It was always cold up here. Of course, she always loved visiting the Workshop, but her feathers could only do so much for protection. And she was sitting – she didn't usually like sitting. There was so much else to be done, and each second of wasted motion and energy was a second she got colder. She should be out collecting teeth, or at least regulating the fairies, there was so so _so_ much work to be done, especially with an entire night wasted stopping Pitch! Yes, she was behind, there was work that must be done. In warmer places, drier places. She shook some water off of her plumage. North's laugh was hearty as he placed down a metal tankard, sending an echo throughout the hall. Bunnymund and Jack were playfully arguing about something again, and Sandy flew happily through the air, making pictures with his trademark golden dust. As a shimmering balloon burst in the sky, Tooth allowed herself a small smile.

_No no, Toothiana. Today we celebrate. Back to work tomorrow. _She put on a grin and laughed at a joke made by Bunnymund. They'd just stopped Pitch, and for once, everyone slowed down their schedules and gathered at North's place to celebrate. And that wasn't their only cause for celebration – Jack had finally been made an official Guardian! Her chest feathers swelled at the thought of the boy joining their group; she was so proud. She'd always hoped he would make it. He would make a great addition. Caught up in the happy moment, she grabbed her tankard for the first time and took a long swig. Instantly the heat of the liquid caught her by surprise – while it wasn't "hot" persay on the surface, immediately she felt a warmth filling her chest.

_Oi… _She put her cup down and leaned back in her chair. Woah. Tired. Where did all her energy go? At least she felt warmer now. Though her skin was still shaking, even more so now after the strange drink. She raised one hand into the air with a shy smirk, catching North's attention in the middle of a hearty belly laugh.

"North? What'd you say were in these cups again?"

For a second he blinked, and the arguing Guardians looked over at the sudden silence. Then his laughed bounced back, filling the space with renewed humor. "Tooth, you drank that? I did not know you were in such spirits!" He reached over and gave her a firm pat on the back – a little too firm, considering she jumped forward in her seat a bit. "Good for you!"

"Eh heh heh heh… Thank you?" She still didn't know what it was that was in there, but she was really warm now, and a little sleepy. And North seemed to be happy, so she guessed it was alright. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so tired, yet so renewed. She was grateful that their battle with Pitch was over. And for a new friend, a new teammate. Ah yes, that was another time she'd felt this way. She knew that it would become a fond memory for her. Looking over the sleeping kid with Jack. It was great to be back in the field, if only for that one night. And the talk she'd had with him... Though he might forget it, the way they'd shared their feelings with each other relaxed her. It felt good. Kinda like this warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, though that was mostly caused by the drink, she believed.

_Enough sitting, get up, have a laugh! _Despite the sluggishness of her legs and arms since picking up the tankard, she shook them out and hovered out of her seat, going up to fly next to Sandy. This was her first "night off" in nearly four hundred years! She wanted to enjoy it, and make more memories with her friends, this the night of Jack's inauguration and Pitch's defeat. As Sandy wove patterns in the air, she cheered and playfully wove through them, spreading out the sand through her luminescent wings. It sprayed into the air cheerily, and the golden man chuckled soundlessly as his work rained on the Guardians, disappearing just above their heads. Slowly, the others paused their conversation and turned to watch the fliers do their work. She and Sandy began to coordinate their tricks, without discussion – He'd make a ball of sand, and she'd find some way to make it shine, flipping or throwing it into the air with skill honed by endless nights of flight. A delicate blush lay on her cheeks the whole time through. Partially at fault was the drink she'd had. Then there was Jack's steel blue eyes that watched her every move, and his friendly laugh when she pulled off a trick.

She really was glad he'd joined them. Really, really glad.

Their final trick was one she'd practiced, that they'd actually done together before in their spare time. She draped herself entirely in the gold dust (careful not to get any in her eyes, of course), and twirled into the air – when the sand started to fall, Sandman flicked his skilled fingers ever so subtly to form twirls and sparks, until all that was left was a glow in the air and a shimmering, proud Toothiana. She loved the cheers that received, North's hearty bellows and Bunnymund's accented compliments. And of course, Jack's silent nod, his sincere smile with just a glint of good-humored teeth. Looking over to her flying friend, Sandy also seemed satisfied with their performance. They shared a high five, and she grinned. Tonight was a good night.

Instead of returning to her seat, Tooth flew to her chair and grabbed the mug once more, taking another long sip. She pulled it away from her lips with a satisfied sigh, and shook as more warmth spread from her head to her toes. Bunnymund chuckled, hopped onto the table and into the air, snatching the half-empty glass from her and plopping on the ground.

"Crikey Tooth, didn't know you drank!" He took a sip from the glass himself, wrinkling his nose at the pleasant aromas of hot chocolate and a peppermint alcohol.

She was confused. "Everybody drinks, Bunny, don't be silly!" She giggled to herself and stood on top of her chair, light as a feather, reaching out a hand to take back the tankard.

Bunnymund's eyes widened for a moment, then he laughed and held the cup just out of her reach. "Oooohhh boy, Toothy, what a lot you've gotten yourself in now. This ain't an ordinary drink."

She furrowed her tiny green brows. As he spoke, Jack gradually got out of his seat and walked over, leaning against his staff a few feet away from the pair.  
"Whaaaat do you mean?"

"This, my feathered friend, is what most people like to call _alcohol. _Booze, brandy, schnapps.."

North laughed and pointed a stern finger at the rabbit. "Bah, none of that sissy stuff! I am a strong man, only the finest vodka! Fit for the season, of course."

Tooth paused. Her feathers popped on edge, and she started anxiously flying in circles. "V-V-V-Vodka? That was VODKA? Oh goodness, I didn't know that! I can't have alcohol, I have to WORK tomorrow!" She spoke to herself, the circles getting faster and faster, until she spun in place and just couldn't stop spinning. The air hazed, and she let out a small shriek as she felt her body falling to the ground. She heard Bunny call and saw Sandy wave his arms, but she couldn't move her wings. Yet cold stone didn't greet her. Something else, just as cold, but soft, wrapped itself around her and eased her onto the ground. Her head lolled over to see Jack's pale white skin, with a crystalline smile as he stepped back from where he'd helped her down.

"Easy, girl! Last thing we need is a broken Tooth on our hands." He said with a chuckle to himself, white hair falling over his eyes boyishly.

The woman smiled uneasily, shaking as she stood on her own. Now that she knew what the mystery drink had been, it had finally started to take it's effect on her, and she leaned against the wall. She was so tired. And tomorrow she'd be back in her office, pointing fairies in all directions and guiding those people to that place and putting these teeth in this box in cabinet 47B2A in the South Asia section, and why was the room spinning so much?

Bunnymund rolled his eyes at the drunken Tooth and turned to scold the older male. "North, how could ya let the lady drink _vodka_? Tooth, a drinker? You know it'd never happen!"

"Vat? She is more than four hundred years old now! She needs a drink once in her life, she must learn to live a little! Always cooped up in that castle, bah! 'Tis the season to be jolly, I say!"

Bunnymund put one paw to his face, groaning in exasperation. "North. It's April."

The two continued to talk, and for a moment Tooth really wished in the most polite way possible that they would just shut their mouths. Everything was still spinning, and it didn't help that she had to keep trying to figure out where their voices were coming from. When the argument started to slow, she looked up to the company anxiously and tried leaving the pillar she was leaning on. No luck – she pretended she'd never left at all and straightened up against the stone.

"Well, with that new information, I think I'm gonna get back to the castle and sleep this off. See you guys later!"

With that, she turned to the window and started to walk over. But a flurry of sand from behind distracted her, and in moments the Sandman was blocking her path with a strict look on his face, hands waving and signs popping above his hands – no, negatory, nada.

"Sandy's right, Tooth. No drinking and flying." Bunny piped up from behind her.

She turned with a desperate look on her face. "Then how else am I…"

North started to rummage around in his coat. She shuddered, thinking of the snowglobe he was bound to take out, its twirling vortex and the spinning sensation in your gut whenever you passed through. No thank you, NOT in this condition. Luckily, Jack spoke up.

"No offense, North, I mean, I really love the whole spinning cyclone of magic thing, but I doubt she's gonna wanna go through that right now. No sleigh, either."

Bunny raised his foot once, but the hooded boy interjected before he could lower it with a small smirk.

"No tunnels either, jackrabbit. Unless you wanna be the one cleaning vomit off the walls."

Tooth's face paled at the thought, and underneath all that fur, so did Bunny's. He gently set down his foot.  
Jack turned back to her with a small chuckle. "Come on, Tooth, I'll take you home. Think I'm gonna hit the hay soon too."

"What about 'no drinking and flying'?" Bunny asked.

"Well, she's got an escort now, doesn't she? We won't crash into any pedestrians, promise." He spoke back to the rabbit. The Aussie rolled his eyes and hopped back to the table, starting a story to tell ol' North. Sandy saw them off, waving goodbye with a golden hand, then went to listen to the story. Tooth watched nervously as Jack approached, holding out a shoulder for her to lean on.

"I'm not that incapable, but thanks." She said with a small smile and took his forearm. They went to the window, and stepped off the ledge.

Tooth had never been afraid that her wings wouldn't work. They always worked. It was simply a fact. But for the instant that they hesitated, she looked down into the chasm beneath the workshop and fear shot through her, sure she would fall. But her hand was on Jack. He nudged himself into her, urging she hold on tighter, and thrust his staff down, pushing them into the air. The woman breathed a sigh of relief as they left the ledge and ascended into the sky, safer territory, a familiar landscape. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled wistfully at the wind on her face and cheeks. Flying was one of her favorite parts of the job.

"Ya gotta help me out a little, Toothy, if you're gonna hang on like that. Unless you want me to carry you." A low voice said next to her. She blushed, remembering how she hadn't started her wings.

"S..Sorry." She mumbled, and a thin hum filled the air as her feathers beat against each other, speeding their flight.

He laughed again, looking out into the moon. His eyes sparkled happily, white teeth on white skin and white hair, shining so brightl he fit in with the stars. "Not a problem. Just figure if you're gonna be so stubborn you might as well put in your work."

She snickered. "Stubborn because I can fly a straight line without help?"

"Want to test that theory?"

"No, no thanks, I'm fine, nevermind."

More laughter. She smiled uneasily. He was cold, and the air was cold, but there was still warmth somewhere, though she didn't know where. The false warmth from her drink was gone, replaced by the dizziness and confusion, but somehow she felt light. Maybe it was that red on her cheeks that kept her warm. Or the nestle of Jack's hoodie against her arm, the way his leg gently bounced against hers at a turn. She was sure it meant nothing, and didn't know why it happened at all, only that it felt nice and kept her cozy.

They flew in silence, Tooth thinking and Jack smiling into the night. She could see what was going through his mind. It had happened to all of them. He was probably happy to be a Guardian, wondering what he'd have to do, what it would do to him, what would start happening once more and more people began to believe in him. She pretended to look down, but her purple eyes trailed over to his joyful face. She hoped people would believe in him more. He really deserved it.  
Halfway through the flight, her tiredness began to overcome her. Her wings flitted once, twice, then their pattern slowed.

"Getting tired, Tooth?" Jack asked, part joking, part serious. She looked up wearily and gave a small smirk.

"Like I'd ever admit it."

"Oh, come on lil' Hummingbird. Pride always comes before the fall, and up here's one of the biggest 'falls' you'd get."

Before she could protest, he took her arm and placed it over him, forcing her to let him carry her weight. Her head rolled onto his shoulder, cradling itself against his neck without her consent. She shifted uncomfortably, but he stopped the movement with a small look.

"Haven't we saved each other's lives enough for you to trust me?"  
For a moment, she paused. Then, her wings gave out, and she tightened her arm around the boy, closing her eyes and allowing him, just this once, to lead the way.

Just as the palace came in sight, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Her breathing became regular, and Jack could feel the slowing tilts of her head against his neck. He glanced down with a small, cryptic look. She could only barely flutter her eyelashes open to see it.  
"Go ahead and sleep. I'll take care of ya."

So she did.

He flew into the palace, placing one hand on her waste to steady their decent. His face remained blank, trying not to focus on their closeness and instead the task at hand. He crept past the sleeping fairies, into Toothiana's bed chamber. He placed her on the large bed, and pulled the covers over her. The boy worried he'd wake her with his movements, but the alcohol wasn't the only reason she was tired. The effort of the night's events, and of the past week, had finally caught up to her, putting her into a deep sleep. She'd been running on pure adrenaline for a while now, and as her life calmed, her body began to realize it was definitely not as invincible as it acted. Jack gave a small chuckle as he watched her turn pleasantly in her sleep. His head turned to the ceiling, hoping Sandy'd pop in and give her some good dreams for the night. He went to the window to leave. But just before he left, looking at the glass with a far off stare, he made a small pattern – a frost fairy. It'd surely melt away before she woke up, but maybe… Just maybe. A wisp of snow curled through the air, closing the panes behind him as he flew into the darkness.


End file.
